Fuera de este mundo
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Había pasado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar. Lo único que hacía era cantar. No sabía si estaba viva o muerta...De pronto un hombre le pidió que deje de cantar entonces ella lo miró y le dijo con asombro: ¿Puedes verme?. *Final Abierto*
1. ¿Puedes verme?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- CP1. Re-editado. **

**-FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-¿Puedes verme?-**

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong*****

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos castaños cantaba de forma suave y melancólica:

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

Pero ella no era la única en ese amplio lugar.

-Estoy tratando de leer. ¡Por Favor! . . . Deje de cantar o al menos hágalo en voz baja- Dijo un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar con cierto reproche en su voz, el hombre de negocios estaba de mal humor debido a que su novia no solo se demore en llegar a su cita sino que estaban ambos retrasados para su cena de aniversario, por lo que decidió ir a ese " Malecón " que tenía una hermosa infraestructura que tenía forma de puertos para turistas y una hermosa vista al río por lo que decidió hacer tiempo para leer un poco pero no pasaba del primer párrafo porqué a hermosa mujer no dejaba de cantar y aunque la canción le era completamente familiar, él quería que ella deje de cantar.

Sin embargo la extraña mujer estaba lejos de complacerlo y siguió cantando con los ojos completamente cerrados:

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So, when we found that we could not make sense

Well, you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

El hombre al ver que ella no le hacía caso o probablemente no le escucho, de a un lado su escrito con mal humor y se puso de pie, a pasos cortos se acerco a la inusual cantante que no paraba de cantar:

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need, that though

Finalmente la distancia entre ellos se acorto y el dijo en voz alta:

-Señorita! ¿Acaso no entiende el mandarín?, necesito que por favor deje de cantar-

Ella ignoro el comentario y siguió cantando:

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

-Lady . . . Miss . . Do you speak English? - Do you understand me? - Pls. I need that you stop to sing.-

Traducción.- Señora, Señorita, ¿Habla Inglés? - ¿Me entiende? - Por favor necesito que deje de cantar.

Finalmente dijo el hombre con frustración mientras ella seguía cantando:

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

El hombre perdió la paciencia al verse ignorado por la hermosa y extraña mujer de cabellos castaños largos, esta vez trato de llamar su atención o al menos intentar que ella abriera los ojos entonces se animo a tocarle el brazo pero en el momento una extraña briza se coló por todos sus huesos cuando su mano la traspaso como algo irreal y fue directo a dar al barandal, en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida se quedo completamente perplejo.

Abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando.

Sintió temor y terror al mismo tiempo porque ella en ningún momento dejo de cantar, la escucho entonar:

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need, that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, I used to know

Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, I used to know

Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody

Al terminar de cantar una extraña brisa se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ella se viro hacia él y abrió sus ojos y le mostro el ahombre el hermoso color jade que tenía.

Un suave aroma a flores de cerezos nada propio del lugar se colaba en el ambiente.

El hombre finalmente reacciono y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Are you Dead?-

Traducción: ¿Está muerta?

La mujer lo miro con interés y entonces él volvió a preguntar en ingles:

-¿Are you a Ghost?

Traducción: ¿Eres un fantasma?-

Ella sonrío con suavidad respondió en perfecto mandarín, al virarse y mirarle y dijo:

-¿Puede verme?-

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, varios segundos después finalmente reacciono y dijo con recelo:

-¿Esta muertas?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Esta viva?-

-No lo sé-

Por primera vez en su vida el hombre estaba completamente perplejo iba a preguntar algo pero fue sorprendió por el llamado de una hermosa mujer de una estatura media y de cabellos cortos que venía completamente agitada diciendo:

-Mi amor. . . *Jadeo* . . . Perdona la demora. . . Es que la edición de la revista se demoro más de lo previsto. . . *Jadeo* No tienes idea de lo fatal que fue mi día . . . Pero ya estoy aquí- Declaro la hermosa mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzo hacia su novio y le dio un empalagoso beso en los labios que lo dejo sin habla.

-¿Pasa algo Xiaoláng?-Pregunto su novia con interés.

-Azura ¿No ves a . . . -El hombre se quedo sin habla al notar el gesto negativo de la extraña mujer mientras veía con interés a la supuesta novia del hombre, la novia contestar:

-¿Dónde? . . . ¡Hace frío! . . . ¿Qué debo ver?-

Ante la cara de interrogación que tenía el evidente hombre en su rostro, la joven cantante se animo a decir:

-Ella no puede verme, ni escucharme, he estado aquí por algún tiempo . . . Siempre canto….. Usted es la primera persona que me escucha y me ve-

Ante ese extraño comentario el hombre se puso pálido, expresión que no paso desapercibida de su novia: Azura Hino, quien le dijo:

-Mi amor estas completamente pálido. Creo que el frío te empieza afectar. Mejor vamos a cenar . . . Tenemos un Aniversario que celebrar . . . - Mientras la mujer se atrevió a susurrarle algo sugestivo al hombre en su oído dándole entender los planes ella para esa noche y como lo iba a complacer. Xiaoláng estaba perturbado por la extraña presencia frente a él que no escucho esos comentarios y dijo por inercia mientras su atención se centraba en la extraña cantante:

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar, Azura?-

-Quiero ir a Cellet y de ahí vamos a tu departamento tenemos . . .

-Toma las llaves, ve al carro, dame unos minutos que debo hacer una llamada-

Azura lo miro con interés y dijo en voz alta:

-Estas actuando raro . . . ¿Estás molesto por mi demora?-

-No es nada, debo llamar Ariel y a Eriol . . . Para darle una orden puntual-

-Está bien, ¿Dónde dejaste el carro?-

-En el parqueadero A, ve que te alcanzo-

Lo de la llamada era falso porque ambos socios estaban fuera de Hong Kong sobre todo Eriol que estaba de luna de miel y Ariel estaba en Canadá cerrando un negocio importante con una firma petrolera.

Espero que su novia este lejos para decir a la extraña mujer, que en ese momento noto como mira el ocaso y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ella parecía pensar en algo cuando finalmente dijo:

-No recuerdo, pero sé que mi nombre es el de una flor…..

-Eso no ayuda mucho, ¿Cómo es que puedo . . .

-¡No sé!-

-Mira no sé cómo…..tengo….- El hombre no sabía cómo justificarse que debía dejarla porque su novia la esperaba.

La joven le dio una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-Ve con su novia, ella le está esperando, yo no iré a ningún lado-

-Pero hace frío va nevar…va….

-Lo último que recuerdo fue estar aquí venía a ver el ocaso y luego todo se puso negro….de eso hace mucho tiempo….Me gusta cantar, siempre canto!...-

El hombre la miro como queriéndole decir algo pero no sabía qué decir en un momento así, fue cuando noto que su novia estaba tocando el claxon de su carro con impaciencia.

Finalmente la extraña mujer dijo:

-He visto el cambio de estaciones tres veces, me gusta mucho la nieve-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

La extraña mujer desvío la mira y dijo en un tono suave evadiendo la pregunta:

-Tu novia te llama, sigue con tu vida extraño, yo me quedare aquí-

-Yo…

-Ella te llama…

La extraño mujer desapareció ante sus ojos pero de pronto un extraño susurro se escucho mezclado con los sonidos de la noche que le hizo estremecer por completo sobre todo cuando el extraño aroma a flores de cerezos lleno el lugar y una extraña hoja de cerezo cayó en su mano.

El observo el pétalo con cuidado, mientras sentía en extraña calidez que provenía del hermoso pétalo que se deshizo en sus manos.

Una pequeña luz que de ella emergía se apago en su mano.

Sin embargo noto como extraños pétalos de cerezos cayeron en el lugar y fueron a dar al río, era algo completamente inusual en esa época del año y el dijo en voz alta:

-Flores de Cerezos. . . . YING FA . . . . La ventisca que sintió fue helada, entonces miro al cielo y noto como el ocaso se torno de tonos rosados y esta vez dijo en voz alta:

**-¡SAKURA!-**

Tenía la extraña sensación que ella lo veía, decidió dejar el tema ahí porque su novia ya se empezaba enojar y se dirigió sin prisa a su carro.

La extraña mujer había captado por completo su atención.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- La canción que canta Sakura es: **

**(1) Somebody That I Used to Know de Gotye.**

**Las letras de las canciones no tiene nada que ver con la historia a Sakura le gusta cantar y hay una razón detrás de eso. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	2. Frustrada

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- CP2. Re-editado. **

**-****FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO**-

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Frustrada . . . -**

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong*****

En un amplio departamento, la tensión sexual que había en el ambiente se enfrío de la misma forma que se encendió, poco importaba el suave aroma de las velas aromáticas, el delicioso aroma de una cena que se enfriaba, el resto de las prendas que una a una estaba de forma desordenada en el piso y en diferentes muebles del lugar.

En seis meses de relación era la primera vez que Azura Hino estaba frustrada, la razón: Su novio.

Algo estaba mal, ella lo sabía, nunca antes Xiaoláng había perdido su atención en ella, finalmente escucho sus disculpas fuera de lugar:

-Azura, lo siento, no sé qué…

La mujer realmente no se esperaba tal desplante y dijo en uno tono que denotaba celos y molestia:

-¿Ya no me amas?- Ella tenía que hacer esa pregunta aunque estaba segura de lo que había entre ambos.

-¡Te amo! . . . Es tan solo que . . . Azura esta cosa les pasan a los hombres-

Azura no creía que so novio no podía tener una simple erección y no quería esta con ella porque lo noto inmediatamente él estaba completamente extraño después de irlo a ver al malecón y pregunto con malestar:

-¿Ya no me deseas? . . . ¿Por qué está tan distraído? . . .

-No es eso….tan solo que no puedo . . .

Azura frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y pregunto directamente mientras empezaba a vestirse:

-¿Estás viendo alguien?-

El hombre contesto con molestia, que duden de él era algo que no le gustaba y dijo con firmeza:

-¡NO! . . . Por supuesto que NO . . . Azura tan solo estoy cansado . . . A veces tú no estás de humor para sexo y me pides que te entiende y paso porqué no puedes entender que es algo similar-

La joven se indigno y dijo en un tono que denotaba reproche:

-¡Pero NO en nuestro aniversario!-

Exclamaba con cierto enojo la hermosa mujer mientras seguía buscando sus prendas, si bien no estaba completamente desnuda tampoco estaba completamente vestida.

-Lo siento, no te vayas ***Exhalación pesada*** . . . Tengo que comentarme algo pero no sé si me vayas a creer-

-¡Ponme a prueba! . . . ¿Dime qué pasa?-

-Hoy en malecón me pasó algo raro . . .

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando tú llegaste yo estaba hablando con una …persona-

Azura frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡Raro! . . . No vi a nadie contigo-

De pronto Xiaoláng recordó las palabras de la extraña mujer:

_-" Ella no puede verme, ni escucharme, he estado aquí por algún tiempo, siempre canto, eres la primera persona que me escucha y que me ve "-_

El hombre miro a su novia y le dijo en uno tono suave:

-Azura mi amor, tan solo tuve un día largo y pesado, eso es todo, estoy cansado, pero te compre algo que se que te va gustar-

Azura lo miro con interés mientras el hombre se levanto del sofá tal como estaba y busco en su leva que estaba en alguna parte del piso y le dijo:

-¡Espero que te guste!-

En ese momento todo enojo en la mujer se esfumo al ver la hermosa joya que su novio la había comprado por su aniversario. A pesar que para Xiaoláng ella tenía unos gustos demasiados extravagantes para los de él.

Azura al ver tal costo obsequio, se lanzo a sus brazos y esparció suaves besos en su rosto y dijo:

-Mi amor esta fabuloso . . . ¡Gracias!-

Xiaoláng sonrío y puso la joya en su cuello y dijo:

-Te vez hermosa-

-¡Gracias!-

Azura le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a su novio y acoto rápidamente:

-Ya que no estás de humor para el sexo porque no caminamos, vamos al malecón estamos cerca-

Xiaoláng contuvo el aliento y dijo:

-Mejor no, ¿Porqué no nos quedamos aquí?... Además está nevando y más tarde se va poner más fuerte-

-Eso es lo mejor, hay conciertos en vivos, recuerdas que así nos conocimos-

-Sí, tenía ese hermoso vestido rojo, era inevitable no fijarme en ti esa noche-

-¿Entonces porque no recordamos como nos conocimos?. . . Voy por un abrigo-

A pesar que Xiaoláng quería negarse, no podía evitar pensar que la idea de regresar al lugar al que había visto a la extraña mujer lo perturbaba tanto como lo intrigaba además por pensar en su extraño encuentro fue que no pudo satisfacer a su novia como se debe. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Li Shoaran era un reconocido Asesor Financiero de Hong Kong que se había graduado en la Universidad de Harvard como Economista nació en medio de una Familia con recursos económicos altos desde pequeño aprendió a manejar el dinero y como invertirlo.

Actualmente era un hombre con su propia firma, a los 30 años era un hombre con éxito a nivel laboral y a nivel personal los últimos 6 meses había salido con una editora de modas llamada: Azura Hino que tenía 28 años y que conoció por casualidad en el Malecón que estaba a pocos bloques donde el tenía su departamento en un concierto al aire libre, cerca del lugar había un instituto donde daban clases de danza y música cada fin de semana en una de las partes del Malecón había una gran glorieta donde se daban conciertos gratuitos por lo general eran los estudiantes que tocabas.

Pero había ocasiones especiales que cuando el instituto tenía invitados del exterior no solo tocaban en su auditorio sino que se organizaba un concierto al aire libre, una persona empezar a tocar cualquier instrumento y las personas se detenían y en poco tiempo los aplausos no se hacían esperar.

El malecón era largo y tenía una vista preciosa a uno de los ríos que bañaban a la cuidad, también había zonas verdes, parques, era un lugar sano de entreteniendo, muchos residentes y turistas frecuentaban el lugar.

Xiaoláng no recuerda como se vistió, y como su novia la arrastro a ese malecón, solo se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar cuando el dulce y suave aroma de flores de cerezo nada propio del lugar se infiltro en sus sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después******

-Mi amor, van a cantar, ¿Nos quedamos?- Pregunto Azura al ver que un joven se ponía delante del micrófono.

Xiaoláng no dijo nada y tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar y empezó una voz algo nerviosa a sonar:

2 AM and she calls me cause I´m still awake

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?

No sonaba mal tan solo que la pronunciación de la niña de 12 años que cantaba era un poco rara por el acento y se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Azura sonrío con malicia cuando dijo en voz baja solo para que su novio la escuche:

-Suena como un gato que lo están ahorcando- ***Risas Burlonas***

Esa clase de comentario a Xiaoláng no le gusto pero respiro con algo de nostalgia, él no pudo explicarse que le estaba sucediendo la presencia de su novia le fastidiaba y tenía una serie de emociones encontradas, algo poco usual en él entonces de pronto cerro sus ojos para poner atención a la letra de la canción pero paso algo insusual escucho en su mente la canción en un tono diferente:

2 AM and she calls me cause I´m still awake

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?

I don´t love him, winter just wasn´t my season.

Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize

Hypocrites, you´re all here for the very same reason.

Esta vez la voz que escucho no fue la de la niña de ocho años entonces el abrió sus ojos y miro el escenario, se quedo completamente perplejo, no había ninguna persona solo noto la extraña mujer, con la que había hablado ese día y escucho que canto con una voz como de una cantante profesional:

Cause you can´t jump the track

We´re like cars on a cable

and life´s like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button, girl

So cradle your head in your hands.

And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe

Ella tenía los ojos completamente cerrado, el cabello era acariciado por la brisa del lugar, podía ver como el hermoso cabello de ella parecía una cascada, brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y su voz junto con la melodía que tocaban los jóvenes que en ese momento no los vio solo podía escuchar la música de fondo y solo la veía a ella que seguía cantando completamente sola en el escenario:

May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss

"Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist

Ain´t been sober since maybe October of last year

Here in town you can tell he´s been down for awhile

But my God it´s so beautiful when the boy smiles

Wanna hold him maybe I´ll just sing about it

Era una voz suave, le daba una sensación cálida.

Cause you can´t jump the track

We´re like cars on a cable

And life´s like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button, boys

so cradle your head in your hands

And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe

Eran solo ella, su belleza sobrenatural era aterradora.

There´s a light at each end of this tunnel

You shout cause you´re just as far in as you´ll ever be out

And these mistakes you´ve made

You´ll just make them again if you´ll only try turnin´ around

Puso atención esta vez a la forma como estaba vestida, era un hermoso vestido largo en color blanco pero la parte de arriba le daba la impresión al corte de los vestidos que usaban las princesas egipcias.

La tela del vestido se movía por el viento, parecía tan real y la manera que cantaba era uniforme, ella sabía cantar, el no recuerda haber escuchado en vivo una voz tan hermosa.

No sabía qué era lo que le abrumaba o que le asustaba de ella, no sabía si era su voz, su belleza sobrenatural o no saber si era real.

Ella continuaba cantando:

2 AM and I´m still awake writing this song

If I get it all down on paper it´s no longer inside of me

Threatening the life it belongs to.

And I feel like I´m naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary screamin´ out aloud

And I know that you´ll use them however you want to.

Xiaoláng miro a la mujer con detenimiento buscando algún parecido con alguna persona que el conociera pero nada conectaba en su mente y esta canción era completamente diferente a la primera que escucho cantar, se pregunto internamente si había alguna razón o si las letras le querían trasmitir algún mensaje, pero nada tenía sentido.

Ella cantaba para él, al menos eso era la impresión que le daba.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ella cantaba con tal emoción incluso los sonidos de la noche se apagaron, ella siguió cantando:

But you can´t jump the track

We´re like cars on a cable

And life´s like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand, yeah breathe

Just breathe, oh oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe,

just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe

Solo fue un segundo que Xiaoláng sintió una sensación que no sabía explicar entonces la extraña mujer abrió sus ojos y lo miro a él y le dio una cálida sonrisa, en ese segundo todo parecía tan real hasta que un grito lo saco de su trance.

-Xiaoláng !...

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa? - Respondió de forma abrupta a su novia.

-Te estoy llamando, ¿Te dije si quieres un capuchino?-

Xiaoláng miro a su novia con desconcierto porque miro al escenario y noto que los niños iban a preparar otro acto, vio a las personas en el lugar pero no vio a la extraña joven que hace pocos segundos escucho cantar y dijo:

-¿Capucchino? . . . Si claro, gracias-

-¿Te paso algo? . . . Estas raro . . . -

-Nada, la canción fue hermosa-

-***Risas Burlonas*** ¿Bromeas?...No es por ser mala pero esa niña cantaba como si fuera un gato que lo están ahogando…-Azura río con gracia de su propio comentario y Xiaoláng la miro con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

-La voz que yo escuche fue hermosa-

Azura lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-OK…reconozco que la letra de la canción es hermosa, pero no es para que la cante una niña tan pequeña y menos una desafinada, yo de su madre la hago tomar un curso intensivo de canto o mejor aun le digo…-La mujer calló cuando su novio intervino y dijo en voz alta:

-Mejor voy por capuchino ¿Qué deseas?-

-Gracias, un latex doble y de paso que tal algo dulce para comer-

-Veré que encuentro-

Xiaoláng se paro del lugar donde estaba sentado, miro al escenario mientras decía entre susurros e iba por la comida:

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-

***Risas divertidas***…¡No lo creo!….¿Te gusto lo que cante?-

Xiaoláng a pesar de ser un hombre sereno no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la hermosa y extraña mujer se le presento a su lado, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió y dijo:

-¡Oh por Dios!...¡No te aparezcas así…de la nada!….¡Eso me asusto!...-

Por el grito dado las personas del lugar lo miraron de forma extraña mientras la joven le dijo al hombre en un tono que denotaba vergüenza por haberlo asustado sin proponérselo:

-¡Lo siento!-

Bajo la mirada y se quedo en su lugar parada, después de eso dio unos cortos pasos y se sentó en una de las gradas a mirar al firmamento, esa noche había unas hermosas estrellas.

Xiaoláng de alguna manera se detuvo donde estaba porque una sensación de tristeza lo invadió y no pudo evitar agarrarse el cabello en señal de frustración, regreso a donde estaba la joven y se paró a lado de ella y miro con cuidado a su alrededor y aprovechando que Azura estaba de espaldas le dijo entre susurros:

-¡Levántate y sígueme!-

La joven seguía sentada mirando al firmamento con tristeza.

La sensaciones de aflicción que sentía la extraña mujer las sintió el hombre como una extraña empatía.

Finalmente se animo a decir:

-¿Tu nombre es Sakura?-

Esa pregunta capto la atención de la joven quien lo miro y Xiaoláng dijo entre susurros:

-Por favor, Sakura, levántate y sígueme-

Sakura no dijo nada pero se levanto de donde estaba y Xiaoláng noto que sus ojos verdes estaban rodeado de hermosas pestañas espesas, realmente era una mujer hermosa de facciones delicadas.

El aroma que ella despedía era el de las flores de cerezos.

Xiaoláng se quedo en blanco por unos segundos y cuando finalmente reacciono, su entrometida novia vino hacia él y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué te demoras y con quien hablas?-

-Ah…..estaba en el móvil, ya voy por la comida-

-Voy contigo…sino…

-¡NO!...quiero decir No, yo voy….

Mientras Xiaoláng trataba de zafarse de su novia por unos minutos para poder buscar un lugar, dónde no hubiera personas y poder hablar con la extraña joven, ella le dijo:

-No podrás ayudarme…...Al menos no esta noche!…...-

La extraña joven le dio una triste sonrisa y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos desapareció.

Xiaoláng solo miro donde estaba la joven y vio que su novia estaba enojada y no sabía por qué, ya que él no le había prestado atención y le dijo:

-¡Por favor AZURA . . . Basta!-

-Me voy Xiaoláng , hablamos después-

Azura se fue del lugar algo molesta con su novio, ya que él se comportaba extraño esa noche.

Xiaoláng se quedo en el mismo lugar y dijo entre susurros:

-Sakura . . . ¡Hey! . . . ¡Fantasma! . . . APARECE-

Espero por varios minutos hasta que finalmente acoto:

-¡Genial!. Ahora parezco un hombre loco hablando solo! -Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche pero la última parte lo dijo en voz alta abriendo los brazos.

Xiaoláng inmediatamente se calló al ver la cara de asombro de una señora mayor y le dijo en un tono neutral:

-Linda noche, los niños cantan muy bien…creo que va nevar más fuerte, es mejor ir...

La señora lo miro con fastidio y dijo:

-¡Borracho! . . . Cómo se pierden los jóvenes de ahora en sus vicios . . .

Xiaoláng ignoro el comentario de la señora y salió del lugar, ese día no podía ser más perturbador hasta tal punto que lo único que saco fue pelear con su novia en su aniversario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- La canción que canta Sakura es:**

**(1) Breathe (2 am) de Anna Nalick.**

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. La oferta laboral

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- CP3. Re-editado**

**-****FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO**-

**-Capítulo III-**

**-La oferta laboral-**

*****En Shanghai-China*****

**Revista de Modas: Court's Fashion**

Alezander Von Lin un alemán, que había emigrado a mediado de los 80' de Berlin a Shanghai tenía una importante decisión entre las manos.

La apertura de la nueva sucursal de Court's Fashion nada menos que en la 5ta. Avenida de New York y ahora debía ver el personal de confianza y de paso bilingüe que iba a ir a la nueva sucursal.

Tenía muy buenos candidatos:

Diana Takare hija de un reconocido magnate petrolero que había ingresado a la revista como modelo pero dado sus conocimientos en diseño grafico se convirtió en la jefa de la parte de diseño, era una mujer creativa, pero casada y ahora estaba embarazado de dos meses.

Jin Yhanker un ruso que había radicado en Japón por 4 años pero debido a su pasión por el diseño de joyas lo llevo a ser uno de los accionistas minoritarios de le revista, era un joven de 24 años, excéntrico, con una vida controversial, llena de escándalos que la prensa rosa adoraba, sin contar con sus idilios Amorosos que no distinguía genero, pero como diseñador de joyas era maravillosamente creativo.

Por último Azura Hino, jefe de redacción de la revista en la sucursal de Hong Kong, ella había estudiado periodismo y hecho múltiples seminarios en el mundo de la moda y la fotografía, era sagaz con sus comentarios, una mujer ambiciosa e inteligente que sabía lo que quería, no era secreto que su belleza la puso en varias veces no solo en portadas de diferentes revistas locales sino que a nivel de la prensa rosa la adoraban porque era una mujer fashion y con muy buenas relaciones, en los últimos 6 meses, había " cazado " lo que dentro del mundo de la moda se llama un excelente partido, el asesor Li Xiaoláng tenía una fortuna tanto propia como heredada y ambos se los veía muy bien como pareja, ella era perfecta para ese trabajo.

Era la mujer de moda en ese momento tanto por su talento para el negocio o el mundo de la moda como por su relación personal.

Alezander entonces llamo Azura para hacerle una propuesta a nivel laboral que no podía rechazar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong - China*****

La rutina del asesor financiero Li Shoaran por primera vez en años se había alterado, antes de salir a trotar hizo un breve llamado a su novia Azura para disculparse por el incidente de la noche anterior justificándose de haber tenido un día laboral pesado.

No le gustaba tener problemas con Azura, para él era una persona importante y estaba consciente que por primera vez en los seis meses que ambos habían salido como pareja él arruino su aniversario mensual con su extraño comportamiento.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta al cruzar la calle que un vehículo venía a toda velocidad.

Fue cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza que le dijo:

-_No sigas-_

Fue un segundo que se quedo parado y el carro pasó a escasos centímetros.

Después de ese gran susto, se quedo parado por el lugar por varios minutos entonces miro a su alrededor, solo pudo percibir un suave aroma a flores de cerezo, decidió respirar profundamente cuando escucho una voz atrás:

-¿Xiaoláng , que paso ….

-¿Qué haces aquí Ariel? . . .

-Cerramos el contrato con la firma canadiense, regrese esta madrugada. . . ¡Diablos Xiaoláng!. . .¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar la calle cuando el semáforo esta en verde?-

-Espera un segundo me vistes, porqué estas . . .

-. . . ¿Sudado? . . . Claro que te vi, trate de llamarte pero no me escuchabas y vi el carro venir, trate de correr hacia ti entonces vi cuando te quedaste parado-

-Lo siento, estaba . . . El hombre no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo lo sucedido.

-100% distraído, se nota, ¿Qué te pasa?, tu semblante se ve …..Adivino Azura no te dejo dormir, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Xiaoláng miro Ariel con el ceño fruncido, no palabra alguna mientras iban juntos iba a la cafetería más cercana, hasta que Xiaoláng dijo:

-Me queda claro Ariel que no te agrada Azura pero por favor te pide respecto para ella-

Su amigo tomo asiento en el lugar de siempre y señalo en voz alta:

-No me gustan las mujeres interesadas eso es todo-

Xiaoláng miro a su amigo e iba a protestar cuando este le dijo:

-¡Ok! . . .No quiero saber que paso entre ustedes, asumo que se puso muy feliz por la gargantilla que le compraste y no es una pregunta es una afirmación la que te hago- Dijo Ariel con un gesto de fastidio al notar a una persona familiar frente a ellos que le dijo:

-Bienvenidos a Bopan's Coffe, Señor Li, Señor Amamiya, ¿Lo de siempre o van ordenar algo diferente del menú?-

-Lo de siempre Sadake. ¡Gracias! – Dijo Ariel en voz alta mientras su amigo lo veía con un semblante serio.

-Entendido. Permiso-Dijo el mesero.

Ariel miro a Xiaoláng con interés y este último cambio su expresión cuando Ariel le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No sé si deba contarte lo que me paso anoche. . . Pensaras que estoy LOCO . . .

-Ponme a prueba-

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? . . . Tanto tú como Eriol y yo teníamos cerca de 5 años aproximadamente. –

Ese comentario capto la atención de Ariel, quien lo miro con interés y dijo con algo de recelo:

-¿Cuándo nos pasaban cosas raras?-

-Si…..¿Tu recuerdas?-.

-Xiaoláng lo único que recuerdo fue a nuestros padres internándonos a un sanatorio para superar las pérdidas de nuestras madres, ¿Olvidaste nuestro pacto?. . . Dijimos que nunca en nuestras vidas íbamos hablar de ese incidente-

Las tres matriarcas de la Familia Li-Hiragizawa-Amamiya había muerto en un extraño secuestro y los niños de las tres familias eran pequeños cuando empezaron a experimentar ciertas cosas extrañas de las que hablaron a sus perturbados padres, los tres viudos, decidieron por el bien de los niños que necesitaban terapia al hablar que ellos veía a sus respectivas madres muertas.

Luego de recordar ese extraño suceso y la promesa que hicieron los tres niños, Xiaoláng lo miro con interés, sonrío suavemente hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Decidimos ignorar lo que veíamos o lo que escuchábamos porque nuestros padres decían que eso no era real-

-Me voy . . .

-Espera Ariel, ayer me paso algo extraño ayer…..

Mientras Xiaoláng tenía el brazo de Ariel agarrada para que no se vaya de pronto el aire de la cafetería se impregno del aroma de las flores de cerezo, ambos sintieron como que si una sensación extraña recorriera su cuerpo entonces se escucharon en sus mentes una hermosa voz cantar:

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west

Was all but won

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?"

He said, "Ask anything."

Ambos hombres miraron a todos los lados pero la cafetería estaba completamente vacía.

La palidez en su rostro fue notoria en ambos entonces Ariel le dijo en un tono trémulo:

-¿Dime que esto no está pasando?

-¿Escuchas la canción?

-¡Sí!. . . La canción me es familiar: **The Fray**.-**You Found Me**

-No se…

La canción seguía:

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days

Were spent by the telephone

That never rang

And all I needed was a call

It never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, You found me

In the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losing her

The only one who's ever known

Who I am

Who I'm not, and who I want to be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, You found me

Ariel abrió los ojos con horror cuando sintió una ventica helada se le coló por los huesos y buscaba la dueña de la voz pero no le venía.

Xiaoláng estaba sereno, era la tercera vez que le escuchaba cantar, el no pudo dormir la noche anterior porque pensó que lo había soñado pero al ver la cara de Ariel noto que era verdad lo que había visto y escuchado y ella continuo cantando:

Early morning

The city breaks

I've been calling

For years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

You never sent me no letters

You got some kind of nerve

Taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Where were you, where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you, where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, You found me

Why'd you have to wait

To find me, to find me?

Una vez que la canción ceso todo volvió a la normalidad y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Por tu cara se que la escuchaste, solo sé su nombre y es: Sakura, la vi ayer al final de día en el malecón, en el sector que está cerca del instituto de danza y música. . . Interactuar con ella hizo que me perturbara por completo y termine de arruinar todo lo que tenía planeado hacer con mi novia. ¿Deseas tomar algo? . . . Estas pálido- Señalo el hombre de cabellos castaños.

El silencio entre ellos fue abrumador porque Ariel aun estaba perturbado cuando la camarera llego con su desayuno, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el capuchino caliente para que se le subiera la presión y dijo:

-¿Es voz era de un fantasma, acaso ella esta muera?-

_-No estoy muerta pero creo que tampoco estoy viva-_

Ariel se sobresalto tanto que derramo el capuchino sobre la mesa, arruino su desayuno y termino encima de Xiaoláng, al que hizo caer para asombro de todos en el lugar.

Xiaoláng también se asusto ante la repentina aparición de la extraña mujer pero se sobresalto más cuando Ariel se le vino encima porque lo tomo de sorpresa.

-¡Ariel!- Dijo con malestar.

-¡Lo siento Xiaoláng pero me asuste!-

Xiaoláng lo miro con reproche tanto Ariel como a la extraña mujer que estaba delante de ellos.

Sakura los miro con interés, sonrío nerviosamente y fue cuando la camarera vino junto con el dueño del lugar y preguntaron:

-¿Están bien?

-¡Sí! Por favor disculpe- Dijo Ariel quien le daba la mano a Xiaoláng para que se pare y ambos miraron con algo de nerviosismo a la camarera, al dueño del lugar y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-No pasa nada, por favor disculpen-

-Señor Li, Señor Amamiya. . . Si necesitan algo por favor nos avisan-

-¡Gracias!- Fue la única respuesta que dieron los hombres ante la pregunta del dueño el lugar y que les conocía, ya que ambos eran cliente frecuentes del lugar.

Luego del pensó incidente. Xiaoláng le dio instrucciones para que Ariel se pusiera de frente a él y que la extraña mujer se siente entre ellos así no llamar la atención al menos esa era la idea inicial pero fueron los minutos incómodos más incómodos para Ariel porque él primero miro con nerviosismo a la mujer, segundo con terror y tercero con fascinación hasta que se anime a preguntarle:

-¡Increíble! . . . Eres tan real. ¿Estás muerta?. ¿Eres un Fantasma?- Pregunto con temor Ariel a lo que ella contesto con asombro:

-¿Puedes verme? . . . No recuerdo que me paso pero no sé si estoy muerta pero tampoco sé si estoy viva . . . Es confuso-

Antes que ella continuara el hombre de cabellos castaños dijo entre susurros:

-Sakura, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y de paso también es mi socio, se llama: Ariel Amamiya-Dijo Xiaoláng con calma mientras daba un sorbo de su capuchino.

Sakura sonrío con calma entonces Ariel dijo en medio de su nerviosismo:

-Te daría la mano pero eso sería,raro . . . Te la debo...-

-Tenemos que poner una regla, no puedes aparecer así no más, debes avisarnos o darnos un indicio que vas aparecer-Dijo Xiaoláng mientras tomaba ahora un vaso con jugo y acoto rápidamente:

-Disculpa, ¿Tienes hambre, quieres…

Xiaoláng se calló inmediatamente al ver la cara de burla de Ariel y la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura y ella dijo:

-Yo no como…Pero buen provecho….

Ariel omitió burlarse de Xiaoláng y llamo su atención:

***Carraspeo***-Bueno. . . Señorita….Sakura, esto es raro….¿Que es lo último que recuerdas….-

Ariel iba decir algo cuando una voz femenina que tanto detestaba se acerco a ellos y dijo en un tono agudo:

-¡Xiaoláng!...Te tengo que contar algo sumamente importante, sin dar opción a nada se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Sakura entonces ella desapareció inmediatamente.

Xiaoláng y Ariel se miraron algo perplejos pero Ariel frunció el ceño y dijo en un tono lleno de molestia:

-Eso fue grosero no puedes venir de forma abrupta y sentarte donde no te han invitado y primero se saluda- Dijo con enojo, aunque fuera de lo mal que le caía la novia de su amigo le molesto mucho que se sentara sobre la extraña mujer obligándola a desaparecer del lugar encima que su fastidiosa voz los sobresalto ambos.

-¿Qué te pasa? . . . Ariel está de más aquí deberías irte….-Azura ignoro Ariel y le dijo a Xiaoláng en un tono lleno de alegría:

-Mi amor me llamaron de Shanghai, me hicieron una excelente propuesta a nivel laboral-

No era ningún secreto el desagrado de ambos, Ariel se paro del lugar e hizo una seña al mesero y dijo un billete en la mesa y le dijo a socio:

-Te veo en la oficina- Salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Xiaoláng estaba incomodo y molesto por la interrupción abrupta de su novia y por la forma como le hablo a su mejor amigo y socio entonces le dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Te felicito!. Pero no vueltas hacer tan descortés con mis amigos-

Azura por unos segundos dio una sonrisa de fastidio y dijo:

-Ariel empezó, sabes que no es de mi agrado bueno la propuesta es . . . – Mientras Azura de iba de largo con su comentario noto como su amigo se paro en la puerta y cruzo mirada con él, ambos disimuladamente buscaron señal de la extraña mujer pero ella no estaba a la vista, Ariel salió del lugar y Xiaoláng puso atención a su novia por alguna razón que él no pudo explicar se sintió fastidiado con su voz y sus comentarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ariel iba tan enojado, al recordar a la entrometida mujer, novia de su mejor amiga cuando no se dio cuenta que casi se pasa la luz verde como Xiaoláng lo hizo hace pocos minutos y sintió que lo detuvieron.

Vio a la extraña mujer a lado y le dijo con sombro:

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Estas enojado?-

Ariel solo el aire contenido y dijo con calma:

-Estaba, ahora estoy asustado y no es por el carro que casi me pasa encima, me asusto que te aparezcas así de la nada...- Finalmente señalo con reproche a lo que ella sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-¡Lo siento!-

-Tranquila no pasa nada, pero al menos avísame, vamos a tener que crear un código-

**¡Ring-Ring!- **El sonido de su móvil lo saco de su conversación cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Dame un momento por favor es mi otro mejor amigo . . . ¡Eriol! . . . ¿Cómo vas con . . . ¿Qué? . . . Pero están bien . . . ¡Hermano! . . . Los siento mucho voy avisar a Xiaoláng. Tranquilo nos haremos cargo del tema-

Ariel cerró la llamada y dijo a Sakura sin pensar:

-Necesitamos regresar a la cafetería. . . Paso algo grave. . . Ariel no pudo continuar con el comentario al notar varias personas que lo veían en voz alta y dijo con malestar:

-¡Sí estoy LOCO! . . . ¿Cuál es el problema?. . . Métanse en su vida gente . . . Chismosa. . .

La tensión que tenía lo hizo reaccionar de forma abrupta cuando recordó la nada grata compañía en la que estaba su amigo y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura vamos a un lugar que no haya tanta gente . . . De igual debo ver a Xiaoláng en la oficina y ahí le comentare lo que paso-

Pero mientras Ariel iba haciendo preguntas puntuales a la extraña mujer su amigo salió con su novia de la cafetería y no pudo evitar notar como Ariel y la extraña mujer se alejaba y solo pudo pensar en voz alta mientras le pasaba un mensaje de texto:

_-¿Qué haces tú con mi fantasma?-_

Lo único que obtuvo fue que Ariel se diera vuelta al ver ese mensaje y al cruzar mirada con él porque no estaba tan lejos le diera una mueca burlona y la pasó un mensaje de texto que decía:

_-Me llamo Eriol, él y su esposa tuvieron un accidente en uno de los recorridos, Kaho ingreso a terapia intensiva, nuestro amigo nos necesita-_

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver ese mensaje y su novia le pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. Una despedida

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- CP4.-Re-editado.**

**-****FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO**-

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Una despedida-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Xiaoláng ignoro por completo el comentario de su novia cuando marco a Eriol y le dijo:

-¿Cómo está Kaho?-

-No sé . . . *Sollozos* . . . Íbamos a esquiar de pronto la avalancha se nos vino encima . .

-Cálmate Eriol, Ariel y yo iremos. . . ¿En qué parte de Francia están?-

-Estamos en Suiza-

Mientras Xiaoláng acordaba los datos finales con Eriol, Ariel iba distraído con la extraña mujer que no presto atención al móvil , se alejo con ella y dijo:

-¿Por qué siempre cantas?-

-Porque me gusta-

-¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas?-

-El Ocaso, de ahí todo se puso oscuro para mí-

-Mmmm…..eso no dice mucho, ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas?-

-No, solo que aparecí frente a la glorieta donde tocan música y hacen presentaciones en vivo-

-Mmmm…..a pesar de la fuerte ventisca propia de un día de invierno, Ariel escucho una suave melodía.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son los estudiantes del instituto algunos vienen y práctica aquí-

-¿A esta hora de la mañana?

-¡Sí!. Siempre los escucho y canto con ellos aunque no me puedan ver, no sé porque estoy atada a este lugar-Dijo la extraña mujer.

Entonces Ariel reconoció la canción y dijo: **Snow Patrol**

Ariel vio entre los jóvenes músico un particular de cabellos largo que empezó a tocar su guitarra acústica y sonaba muy bien cuando empezó a cantar pero quedo sorprendido por el extraño ambiente que se dada en el lugar:

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

Ariel se quedo sorprendido al ver a lado del joven la extraña mujer que cantaba con toda su alma con los ojos cerrados y puso atención a la canción que ella cantaba:

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Ariel no entendía era como si al escuchar cantar a la extraña mujer ella trasmitiera el sentimiento que describía la letra de la canción, el suave aroma del lugar se mezclo con el ahora suave de cerezos.

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

La ventisca helada se colaba en el lugar.

Los niños del lugar se acercaban a ver al joven cantar pero al igual que Ariel a diferencia de sus padres, veían a la extraña mujer con la preciosa voz que tenía cantar con tanta emoción y sentimiento.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Ariel noto que no estaba solo y que los niños de uno años sonreían divertidos y aplaudían, el joven de cabellos largos seguía cantando y la mujer de cabellos largos junto con él, eran un dúo magnifico.

Ariel tenía la certeza que los niños podían ver a Sakura pero no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la música.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

El joven de cabellos negros se quedo estupefacto mientras cantaba podía sentir al tener los ojos cerrados como si alguien cantara con él, fue una sensación extraña que nunca antes le había pasado.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los niños se acercaron a ellos pero Ariel antes que Sakura llamara la atención le hizo un gesto con su mano para que saliera de ahí.

Nunca antes había presenciado tal suceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

En la oficina de Li Xiaoláng el estaba teniendo un momento incomodo no por tener a su novia sentada encima de él con las piernas cruzadas era por la noticia que le estaba dando:

-Mi amor ¿Qué dices es una gran oportunidad para mí?-

-Azura, la oportunidad es muy buena, pero no tengo planes de abrir una oficina en New York-

-Mi amor mira las ventajas, nos darán un pent-house, movilización propia y la mejor parte seré le editara y jefe de la sucursal de allá, podemos irnos a vivir juntos, recuerdas: ¿Cuando me pediste hace algunas semanas atrás que me mude contigo?-

-Tengo que pensarlo…

-Mi amor solo tengo plazo hasta mañana para darles una respuesta.- Lo que Xiaoláng no sabía era que ella ya había firmado el contrato pero eso no le iba comentar a su novio y acoto en un tono meloso:

-Mi amor, tienes Ariel y a Eriol que a pesar del accidente que tuvo con su esposa tengo la certeza que todo va salir bien y cuando él regrese junto Ariel se puede hacer cargo de esta oficina mientras tu abre una sucursal allá en N.Y. ¿Qué dices, por favor mi amor apóyame?-

-Tengo que ver si el tema me es viable Azura-

-Mi amor, tu sabes que una oportunidad como esta no se me va volver a presentar, ¿Cómo te sentirías si dejo pasar esta gran oportunidad?, además una relación a distancia no funciona, por favor mi amor apóyame-

Luego de ser melosa, de suplicar y tratar de envolver a su novio, Xiaoláng finalmente dijo:

-Voy a pensarlo con calma pero lo más probable es que me vaya contigo tal vez no viaje contigo pero si he de ir a los pocos días-

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, mi amor no te arrepentirás- Los besos sonoros y abrazos melosos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Azura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Pista's Reed-**

**Agencia de detectives privados.**

Ariel sonría de forma nerviosa mientras Sakura lo veía con diversión y ella le dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-

-No, pero debemos empezar por algún lugar-Dijo Ariel entre susurros

-Señor Amamiya, buenos días-

-Señor Reed buenos días, viene verle porque tengo un pequeño problema-

***Risas divertidas***-Espero que no sea de dinero porque usted es mi asesor financiero-

***Risas divertidas***-No es eso quiero hacerle una pregunta seria….

-Dígame…..

-¿Cree en los fantasmas?.

-¡No! …..Pero su pregunta capto mi atención-

Ariel no perdió tiempo y le conto sin omitir detalles sobre la extraña mujer cantante que se le ha presentado en estos días a él y a su socio Li Xiaoláng además le comento a breves rasgo sobre sus dones de niño y de sus amigos-

Clow dijo al terminar el su relato:

-¿Ella está aquí?-

-Si-

-¿Crees que se pueda manifestar de alguna forma?-

-No sé pero …Ella canta, cuando ella escucha una canción ella canta con una voz hermosa-

-Hagamos algo, descríbela y llamare a uno de mis mejores dibujantes para que haga un boceto de ella, tenemos que empezar por alguna parte-

-Está bien-

-Veamos su nombre es Sakura , ese nombre es japonés, los arboles de flores de cerezo se llaman así y según tu relato el aroma cuando ella esta se llena de un suave aroma…...

Clow se calló al sentir el aroma y un escalofrío le corrió por todo el cuerpo y dijo:

-Ariel, describirla por favor-

Fueron tres horas aproximadamente que Ariel se tomo entre decir cómo era ella entonces Clow trato de obtener la mayor información posible, al final de que Espineel uno de sus mejores dibujantes hiciera el retrato de la hermosa mujer Clow dijo:

-Con este dibujo buscaremos en las morgues - hospitales pero primero empecemos en el lugar donde la encontraste, no sé hasta qué punto sea cierto pero se dice que cuando un alma pena en un lugar determinado es porque está atado a ese punto por algo, la clave puede estar en el centro de arte o en la glorieta donde ella esta.

-¿Usted cree en estas cosas?-

-Bueno un detective debe aprender hacer uso de toda herramienta para poder investigar, hice cursos de parasicología y si bien nunca he visto fantasma, espectros o espíritus de gente muertes, se que las energía se manifiestan y cuando las almas están en pena es porque algo las ata-

-¿Cree que ella este muerta?-

-También puede estar en coma que es un caso poco usual, ¿Conoces lo que es el plano astral?-

-¡No!-

-Ariel no hablen de esas cosas me da miedo- Dijo con pesar Sakura

Ariel la miro con reproche y Clow dijo en un tono preocupado:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que a mi fantasma le da miedo hablar de fantasmas-

Ariel miro al detective - el detective miro Ariel y ambos empezaron a reír divertido por el comentario fuera de lugar pero inmediatamente dejaron de reír cuando una ventisca helada se coló en el lugar y boto todo los papeles del escritorio y Ariel dijo:

-Mejor no la hagamos enojar-

Clow quedo perplejo, miro las ventanas cerradas y dijo con algo de palidez en su rostro:

-Apenas tenga alguna información de la joven le voy avisar-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Luego del incidente en la oficina del detective Sakura dejo de estar con Ariel y este se dirigió a la oficina no sin antes haber obtenido una copia del boceto que hizo el dibujante en la oficina del detective.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Xiaoláng estaba a en la línea y alcanzo a escuchar:

-Exacto Señor Lares, es posible que mude a New York abriré una sucursal allá, exacto podre atender directamente sus inversiones…Ggracias, estamos en contacto-

**-**¿Te vas a mudar a New York, porqué?- Pregunto Ariel con asombro.

-Ariel qué bueno que llegas, toma tu pasaporte debemos ir a Suiza-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te cuento en el camino, Kaho está en terapia intensiva y Eriol está hecho trizas-

-¡Hubieras empezado por ahí! . . . ¡Vamos! . . . ¿Qué es eso de la nueva oficina de NY. Eriol sabe algo al respecto?-

-Es decisión mía . . . Azura . . .

Ariel frunció el ceño cuando contesto en forma brusca:

-Me importa un rábano Azura, nosotros no vamos abrir una oficina en New York, tan solo porque tu linda noviecita le dio por mudarse a NY-

-Escucha Ariel, tú sabes que antes que ser amigos somos socios y es una excelente oportunidad para nuestra empresa-

-Pensé que antes de ser socios éramos amigos, dudo que Eriol esté de acuerdo con el tema . . . -Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-Ariel, dinero y amistad no se mezclan-

-Bien, Sr. Li Xiaoláng no hay presupuesto para abrir una oficina en New York, te recuerdo que tú eres el Gerente de nuestra firma pero yo soy el Financiero sin un presupuesto armado no puedo aprobar que se abra de la noche a la mañana una oficina que no necesitamos y necesitas la aprobación de Gerente de Proyecto. . . Qué casualidad es Eriol para plantear la apertura de la nueva oficina- Dijo Ariel en un tono mordaz.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo en un tono serio:

-Armare el estudio de pre-fectabilidad para que lo apruebes-

-No me digas, primero debo revisarlo y si la rentabilidad justifica la apertura de la oficina en la Gran Manzana, hablamos-Dijo Ariel en un tono serio mientras salía de la oficina junto con su socio quien frustración porque sabía que centro en armar el proyecto de esa magnitud no le iba ser fácil y menos con el tema de Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

A pesar del leve malestar entre Ariel y Xiaoláng quienes esperaban con mucha paciencia salir de la sala de espera una suave melodía empezó a sonar en su cabeza que decía:

Something in your eyes say you're falling in,  
You're a part of me, you're under my skin,  
Every piece of me has felt so incomplete 'til you came into my life,

You and I are so entwined,  
I always knew that I was made for you,

Ariel miro a Xiaoláng. Xiaoláng miro Ariel con extrañeza y la voz continuó en sus cabezas cantando:

Lover don't you know you're so beautiful?  
You're inside my heart, you're inside my soul,  
When I see you move and laugh the way you do I am melting into you,

You and I are so entwined,  
I always knew that I was made for you,

You and I are so entwined,  
I always knew that I was made for you.

Ambos vieron a la extraña mujer pero esta vez ella estaba con una túnica negra y dijo en voz alta:

-Lamento su pérdida-

Ambos hombres se quedaron sin habla cuando el móvil de Ariel los sobresalto y al otro lado de la línea amigo Eriol le dijo:

-¡Los necesito aquí! ***Sollozos Suaves*** . . . Kaho murió . . . Ella está muerta-

Ariel miro a Xiaoláng y dijo en un tono desconcertante:

-La espera de Eriol murió-

Las palabras en ese momento carecieron de sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**5.- Las canciones que canto Sakura en este capítulo son: **

**(1) Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol. **

**(2) Entwined de Tim Myers.**

**6.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Transición

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Recomendación.- Por favor lean el CP1 al 4 por que los re-edite. ¡Gracias!. **

**-****FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO**-

**-Capítulo I-**

**-Transición-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Ariel se quedo sin hablar al mira a Xiaoláng quien dijo:

-Debemos apresurarnos Eriol nos necesita-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Espera cómo es que Sakura supo sobre el tema . . . Ambos hombres buscaron a la extraña mujer con ahínco con la mirada pero no la encontraron y Ariel dijo con malestar:

-Ella debe de dejar de hacer eso-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono que denotaba reproche cuando su móvil sonó con insistencia y dijo:

-Es Azura . . Seré breve-

Mientras Xiaoláng se alejaba Ariel escucho en su mente la siguiente letra:

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Ariel puso atención y dijo en voz alta: **Inmortal de Evanescence.**

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Ariel busco con la mirada ignorando la discusión que se daba entre Xiaoláng y Azura y noto que en una parte alejada la extraña mujer cantaba:

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

Puso atención a la letra y dijo con un leve reproche en su voz: ¿Acaso estas letras tendrán algún oculto?. Sakura siguió cantando sin desentonar.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Ella al notar la atención del hombre dijo:

-Debo irme . . .

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé . . . Algo me llama-

-¡No espera! . . . Ariel iba acotar algo cuando escucho a su amigo exclamar con enojo:

-Te dije qué lo iba a pensar no que me iba mudar inmediatamente contigo Azura, ahora voy a viajar a Suiza . . . . ¡POR LO DE ERIOL! . . . Su esposa murió. . . Sabes que no quiero hablar contigo un amigo me necesita-

Xiaoláng cerró el teléfono abruptamente mientras respiraba con enojo al conocer esa parte tan mezquina de su novia, noto la mirada seria de Ariel, quien le dijo:

-Nos están llamando para abordar. . . Eriol nos espera-

El mal rato quedo ahí porque ambos hombres se propusieron abordar el avión que los iba llegar a Suiza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al Final del día*****

En alguna parte de Suiza, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules estaba completamente desolado ante la noticia de su esposa muerta cuando llegaron sus amigos quienes le dieron un fuerte abrazo y su más sentido pésame.

Ariel miro a Eriol y le pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Tú la vistes?-

-Aún no veo su cuerpo. No tengo fuera para entrar ahí.-

Entonces Ariel miro a Xiaonláng, de los tres hombres este último era el más serenos de los tres y dijo con un tono bajo:

-Voy entrar para confirmar al doctor que vamos empezar con el trámite mortuorio. ¿Deseas repatriar su cuerpo a Japón?-

-¡No! . . . Su hermana Nakuru se asombro con la noticia que viene en camino. Ella está en Holanda y llega en la madrugada con su esposo Yue . . . La Familia quiere que se la cremen y ella también hubiera querido eso-

Ariel iba decir algo cuando el extraño aroma a flores de melocotón se filtro en el lugar que los estremeció por dentro. Eriol se quedo sin habla al ver a su hermosa esposa de frente que lo miraba con una inmensa tristeza y le dijo:

-¡Lo lamento!-

Eriol estaba perplejo pero esta vez Ariel y Xiaoláng no se asustaron cuando una extraña luz se sintió en el lugar y ella desapareció.

Eriol cayó al piso con lágrimas en los ojos, la impotencia le embargaba.

No podía creer que su amada esposa hay muerto por su insistencia de ir a esquiar. La culpa lo embargo y Ariel le susurro con calma:

-Vamos al hotel Eriol, se que duele pero va pasar . . . Deja que Xiaoláng se encargue del tramite-

En esos momentos tan difíciles Eriol agradecía tener Ariel y a Xiaoláng como amigos, ya que dejo el tema en manos de este último.

Fueron los tres días más difíciles para los inseparables amigos, ya que en una emotiva ceremonia se realizo la cremación del cuerpo de la esposa de Eriol Hiragizwa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De regreso a Hong Kong*****

En vista que Eriol no estaba de ánimo para tomar decisiones a nivel laboral. Ariel le propuso a Xiaoláng tomarse unos días para regresar la siguiente semana su agenda laboral así poder ayudar a su amigo.

Ariel finalmente le dijo a Xiaoláng:

-Iré a ver como esta Eriol no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo en un momento cómo este-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Yo te alcanzo antes pasare por la revista . . . Quiero hablar con Azura . . .

Ariel esta vez no hizo comentario alguno pero se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-Si ella es la mujer que amas y deseas estar con ella . . . ¡Adelante! . . . Daré el visto bueno para que abras la oficina en New York-

-¿A qué debo el cambio de actitud?-

-Eres mi amigo y si ella te hace feliz, no soy quien para oponerme. . . La vida es tan corta para hacer problema por poca cosa . . . ¡Lamento haber sido tan . . . Acido con ella!-

Xiaoláng miro a su amigo con calma y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que no te agrada Azura?-

Ariel movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz alta:

-Poco importa ya el tema. . . El iba salir pero al abrir la puerta dijo en voz alta:

-Siempre he evitado las mujeres que antes de verme como hombre ven lo que tengo en mi cuenta bancaria-

Ariel esta vez miro a su amigo y le dijo de frente:

-Cuando una persona está enamorada se nota y ella NO te ama . . . Está contigo por interés después de todo eres un gran partido . . -

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y Ariel dijo con calma:

-El que tu sentimientos hacia ella sean sinceros no significa que el de ella lo sean. . .

-¡Te equivocas!-

-Espero que sí . . . Porque si estoy en lo cierto, la única persona que saldría lastimada serías tú-

Ariel salió del lugar dejando sembrada la duda en Xiaoláng quien dijo en voz alta:

-El está equivocado Azura me ama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En alguna parte de Japón*****

Un imponente hombre de cabellos negros miraba con impaciencia a su padre a quién le dijo:

-Han paso seis meses sin tener noticias de ella, no crees que es hora de parar con esas absurda pelea- Dijo con enojo el hombre de cabellos negros.

Ante la forma como ignoro su comentario literalmente hablando, tomo la iniciativa de quitarle su escrito y dijo en voz alta:

-Papá te estoy hablando-

-¡Ya basta Touya! . . . Tu hermana es una mujer o al menos eso dijo ella . . . . Entonces que afronte las consecuencias de sus actos-

¡Diablos padres! . . . Eres igual que testarudo que ella . . . Escucha y si le paso algo . . . Sakura nunca había sido tan . . .

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cuándo se fue de gira al salir de la Preparatoria? . . . Sin perdernos permiso . . . Tu madre se enfermo por su culpa y murió . . . - Dijo con reproche el hombre al levantarse de su silla y enfrentar a su hijo quien le respondió:

-Mi madre se enfermo porque tenía Cáncer y estaba en etapa terminal no puedes culpar a Sakura de eso. . . -

-Le di todo a Sakura y ella como me paga mandándose a cambiar-

-¡Por favor! . . . Querías que ella estudiara Neurología como tú. Sabes que ella no puede ni ver sangre. Lo de ella es la música no la medicina. Incluyo mi madre la apoyo en su sueño. . . .

-¿Música?- Pregunto con desdén el doctor Fujitaka Kinomoto y le iba a decir algo a su hijo cuando una enfermera toco la puerta e ingreso al lugar diciendo con impaciencia:

-Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos un 911 en proceso y es el hijo del dueño del Hospital- Fujitaka miro a su hijo y este dijo:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Qué hizo ahora Kerberus?-

-¡No! . . Dr. Kinomoto es Espineel-

Touya esta vez se alerto Espinnel era uno de sus mejores internos y se perfilaba hacer sus mejores colegas en el aérea de neurología miro a su padre y este dijo:

-Cerremos el tema y veamos qué sucedió. . . -

Touya quedo en completo silencio mientras veía a su padre salir del lugar. Realmente el conflicto que se dio entre Fujitaka y Sakura no tenía un arreglo inmediato.

Fujitaka estaba molesto con su hija porqué cuando su esposa Nadeshiko murió producto de su larga enfermedad su hija había aceptado salirse de la universidad de Medicina para irse de gira con una banda de metal.

Su hija amaba la música de ahí su talento para tocar la batería y otros instrumentos pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de mandarse a cambiar una vez que se entero de la muerte de su madre, a su criterio ella fue completamente irresponsable.

Cuando ella regreso a Japón. Fujitaka descargo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de sus esposa con su hija. Discutieron y Sakura dejo Japón al recibir una excelente propuesta laborar en Hong Kong y le dejo saber a su hermano que cuando ella se instale, ella se iba comunicar con él pero eso nunca paso y Touya con las ocupaciones que tenía en el Hospital no sabía por dónde buscar sobre todo cuando su padre se encargaba personalmente de sobrecargarlo de trabajo.

Hace seis meses que Touya no sabía nada de su hermana a pesar de haberle dejado millón mensajes de voz y correos pero mientras él este en Japón era lo poco que podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. El reportaje

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-****FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO**-

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-El reportaje-**

*****Al Final del día en Hong Kong*****

Un imponente hombre de cabellos negros salía del baño, cuando sintió una brisa helada y su pantalla plana se prendió mostrando un video de una reconocida canción para él y puso atención si la misma para detectar si tenía algún mensaje subliminal para él:

Step one you say we need to talk 

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk 

He smiles politely back at you 

You stare politely right on through 

Some sort of window to your right 

As he goes left and you stay right 

Between the lines of fear and blame 

And you begin to wonder why you came 

**-Ariel POV-**

-¿Por qué esta el video: **How to save a life - The Fray**?

En esta parte empezó a escuchar la voz de la extraña mujer y ya no la voz de la persona que cantaba en el video.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life 

Realmente ella debe deja de hacer eso . . . ¡Un Momento! . . . ¿Qué hace ella aquí? . . . ¿Dónde está? . . . Solo la escucho no la veo y escucho con atención cuando ella canto:

Let him know that you know best 

Cause after all you do know best 

Try to slip past his defense 

Without granting innocence 

Lay down a list of what is wrong 

The things you've told him all along 

And pray to God he hears you 

And pray to God he hears you 

Ariel se quedo perplejo cuando Sakura apareció delante de él mientras seguía cantando y los canales empezaron a dar vueltas de forma rápida, él centro su mirada ante la pantalla hasta noto qué ella puso un programa de eventos donde mostraban unas raras fotos y seguía cantando:

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life 

As he begins to raise his voice 

You lower yours and grant him one last choice 

Drive until you lose the road 

Or break with the ones you've followed 

He will do one of two things 

He will admit to everything 

Or he'll say he's just not the same 

And you'll begin to wonder why you came 

-¿Quieres que vea ese programa Sakura? - Ella no contesto solo siguió cantando y Ariel se armo de paciencia entre escuchar lo que cantaba y ver las fotos que le eran familiar, eran del lugar donde ella siempre estaba.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life 

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life 

Ariel centro su mirada en la pantalla era un especial del parque o malecón donde Sakura cantaba siempre pero se quedo perplejo de ver unas FOTOS extrañas del lugar hace 6 meses atrás antes de su construcción, era completamente diferente a como estaba ahora.

Sakura canto con tal emoción que él se estremeció por dentro.

How to save a life 

How to save a life 

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life 

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend 

Somewhere along in the bitterness 

And I would have stayed up with you all night 

Had I known how to save a life

Al terminar la canción ella desapareció inmediatamente entonces Ariel aprovecho para subir el volumen de su televisor cuando escucho a la reportera del lugar decir:

-Pero sin duda uno de los casos más extraños es que ciertos niños y personales " Especiales " han escuchado cantar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos-

-Así es Aliza esta es una de las partes más fascinantes porque los extraños sucesos se dieron luego de la explosión de la tubería subterránea donde varios trabajadoras, personas que pasaban por el lugar perecieron . . . De hecho estas fotos muestran el desastre que quedo donde queda ahora la Glorieta-

-¿Creen que dentro de esas víctimas se encuentra tal mujer?-

-No lo sabemos en ese entonces el Jefe de Policía Tenda era quien llego a cabo la investigación pero con su repentina muerte el tema quedo en nada, además fue un completo misterio porque muchos trabajadores quedaron enterrados en el lugar, pero se hizo una misa y se dieron varios acontecimientos raros en el sector pero a las pocas semanas desaparecieron los comentarios pero el de la extraña mujer hasta ahora se habla- Dijo el reportero con emoción. Hablar de temas sobre-naturales subía inmediatamente el rating del programa.

Ariel esta vez no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta:

-¿Será posible que Sakura haya estado en ese sector justo cuando paso ese accidente?. ¿Pero qué paso con ella?. Esta información se la debo dar al detective Clow. ¿Acaso ese no es mi timbre?.

Ariel se apresuro a ir a la puerta cuando noto aun casando hombre delante de él y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Xiaoláng?-

-. . .Terminé con Azura-

Esa noticia lejos de alegrarle Ariel se preocupo por qué su amigo venía con un rostro pálido y no muy lejos de él, venía Eriol con el semblante tenso.

Ariel los dejo pasar cuando les dijo:

-Voy a vestirme . . . Hay comida fresca en la cocina. . . ¿Tienen ganas de cocinar algo o prefieren ordenar a domicilio?-

-Yo no tengo hambre lo que necesito es una copa de Brandy- Dijo Eriol con pesar.

-Quiero lo mismo que Eriol- Dijo Xiaoláng y Ariel dijo con una sonrisa suave:

-Saben que las penas pasan más rápido cuando uno come algo delicioso. Me cambio y nos vamos por un asado ¿Qué dices?-

Ambos hombres miraron con reproche Ariel y Eriol dijo:

-Eres un glotón. . . Realmente no quiero comer ni salir . . . -

-¿Qué ganas con deprimirse? . . . Tu esposa esta muerta y no va re-vivir suena cruel pero la vida continúa y va pasar este dolor y a ti . . . Xiaoláng no sé qué te hizo Azura pero si tu relación termino fue por algo . . . Es mujer no te amaba-

-Encontré Azura con un hombre en su oficina y no precisamente hablando- Dijo Xiaoláng mientras se tomo de un solo sorbo un vaso con el primer licor que encontró en el bar de su amigo.

Ariel y Eriol se quedaron sin palabras porque si bien Azura no eran de su agrado tenía el concepto que ella ante todo era una dama que interesada o no en lo qué poseía Xiaoláng a nivel material, a nivel de pareja su vida sexual era intensa.

Ariel miro a Eriol y le dijo:

-¿Qué se supone que debemos decir en este caso?-

Eriol lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿No eres tú el de los crueles consejos?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero tu tiene más experiencia en el tema . . . -

-¿Perdona? . . . ¿Olvidaste lo sucedido con Chiharu?-

-Terminamos antes que se casara nuestra relación iba directo al fracaso-

-¿Qué hay de Naoko?-

-La idea del concubinato no le gusto y decidimos darnos un tiempo . . . Quizá esa sonrisa burlona de tu rostro Eriol, ella y yo dejamos las cosas bien claras antes de dar por terminada nuestra relación-

-¿Qué hay de Rika?-

Ariel esta vez si se enojo pero no pudo contestarle como debía cuando Xiaoláng les dijo en un tono que denotaba que ya estaba ebrio y Ariel y Eriol se alarmaron, este último se apresuro a quitarle la botella de Whiskys de las manos y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Esa mujer no vale la pena . . . Yo . . Iba . . . -El despechado hombre se saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo y la lanzo al piso.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Eriol pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Le ibas proponer matrimonio Azura?-

Xiaoláng miro a su amigo y dijo con calma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones:

-Pensé que si me mudaba con a New York con ella, era hora de dar el gran paso después de todo han sido seis intenso y muy buenos pensé que esta vez . . . Encontré . . . -Xiaoláng miro a su amigo Eriol y el dijo con calma:

-A tu Kaho- Hablo de forma metafórica, los tres hombres habían acordado que el primero que se casaba iba ceder el nombre de su esposa hablando metafóricamente.

Ariel los miro y dijo:

-¡Bueno! . . . Estar solteros y disponible no es del todo malo . . . Vamos chicos tenemos toda una vida por delante . . . Vamos a comer o mejor aún vamos al malecón, ahora que recuerdo debo hacer una llamada . . .

Ariel salió de la sala y Eriol pregunto con interés:

-No entendí porque Ariel salió de esa forma . . . Lamento lo que te paso-

Xiaoláng le dio una sonrisa suave y dijo:

-Debería ser yo, él que te digas esas frase . . . Después de todo la mujer que amas . . . Murió- Dijo con cuidado el hombre de cabellos castaños a lo que su amigo respondió sin prisa:

-Lo sé pero Ariel tiene razón . . . Yo no puedo hacer nada . . . Ante la Muerte lo único que queda es resignarse . . . Ese dolor va pasar. Mi esposa me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida y eso no va cambiar-

-¡Eres fuerte!-

-¡NO! . . . Solo soy realista . . . Sé que todo esto va pasar-

Xiaoláng se levanto con calma y recogió la caja del suelo y al abrirlo le mostro a Eriol un hermoso anillo de compromiso y dijo en voz alta:

-Este anillo lo compre para la mujer con la que me voy a casar . . . Tal vez . . . Azura no era esa mujer-

-Aunque tu no . . . Perdón Azura tenga gustos extravagantes no creo que ese anillo sea de tu estilo-

-No sé porqué vi la piedra y me gusto . . . Sabes que el color verde es mi favorito-

-¿Acaso es Esmeraldas o Jade?-

-Es una turmalina verde . . .

-Esa no la conozco . . . Pero Eriol no pudo hacer su comentario cuando noto la presencia de su amigo Ariel en el lugar quien venía con su móvil en mano y decía:

-Sí . . . Listo . . . Entonces voy esperar novedades de su parte. ¡Gracias Detective Clow! . . . Estamos en contacto-

Ante la curiosidad que Eriol y Xiaoláng mostraban en su rostro. Ariel dijo:

-Salgamos a comer y les cuento sobre el detective que contrate-

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto con asombro Eriol. Ariel tomo las llaves de su carro y dijo en voz alta:

-Es para averiguar algo sobre nuestro fantasma . . . -

-Contrataste a un detective para averiguar sobre Sakura- Dijo con asombro Xiaoláng pero antes que Ariel contestara Eriol pregunto:

-¿Quién es Sakura?-

Xiaoláng miro a Eriol y dijo:

-Veras . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Excusas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Excusas-**

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong*****

**-¡**Diablos!. . . Él no está en su departamento- Exclamo con enojo Azura mientras salía del departamento de su novio y dijo con enojo al ver quien la llamaba:

-¡Estúpido! . . . NO me llames . . . Estoy tratando de ubicar a Xiaoláng-

-¡Lo siento! Azura fue un desliz . . . ¿Qué le vas a decir?-

-Que lo que vio no era real que tú me forzaste-

-Por favor eso no te la crees . . .

-No me llames . . . Me inventare algo . . .No puedo dejar de ser la novia de Xiaoláng . . .

-Dile que yo te drogue-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Claro! . . . Dile que yo te di algo a beber y lo siguientes que recuerdas fue ver la cara de tu novio viéndonos en el justo momento en el que tú y yo teníamos aparentemente sexo . .

-¡Eso es una excelente excusa! . . . Vaya por fin me eres útil en algo Sweder-

-No me conviene que rompas tu noviazgo con el gran asesor financiero. . . Mi . . . Me reservo el comentario-

-¡Listo! Ya sé que le diré . . .

**-Azura POV-**

La idea de Sweder es excelente, le diré a Xiaoláng que el sujeto me acosaba pero que nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto . . . ¡Soy un genio! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Malecón*****

Eriol miro con asombro a sus amigos mientras picaba algo al aire libre y este dijo con asombro por enésima vez:

-¡En serio! . . . Ustedes piensan que voy a creer en esa historia de Fantasma-

-No sé porqué te niegas a creer . . . Cuando tú al igual que nosotros vimos el Fantasma de tu esposa . . . -Dijo Ariel con cuidado.

-Fue diferente . . . Una sugestión de nuestras mentes-

Xiaoláng iba acotar algo pero de pronto las extrañas notas de una canción que le eran familiar empezó a sonar en todo el lugar:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did 

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery 

I will not break the way you did 

You fell so hard 

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far 

Eriol abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Ariel dijo:

-¿Escuchas la música en tu cabeza?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un gesto positivo con su cabeza mientras la melodía los embargaba y el suave aroma de flores de cerezo impregno el ambiente:

Because of you 

I never stray too far from the sidewalk 

Because of you 

I learned to play on the safe side 

So I don't get hurt 

Because of you 

I find it hard to trust 

Not only me, but everyone around me 

Because of you 

I am afraid 

Eriol se quedo sin habla cuando noto delante de ellos a una hermosa mujer cantando con los ojos completamente cerrado, mientras que Ariel y Xiaonláng estudiaban con calma sus facciones.

I lose my way 

And it's not too long before you point it out 

I cannot cry 

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes 

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh 

Every day of my life 

My heart can't possibly break 

When it wasn't even whole to start with 

Eriol abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando mientras una suave sonrisa se filtraba por el rostro de sus amigos.

Because of you 

I never stray too far from the sidewalk 

Because of you 

I learned to play on the safe side 

So I don't get hurt 

Because of you 

I find it hard to trust 

Not only me, but everyone around me 

Because of you 

I am afraid 

Eriol esta vez sintió como su piel se erizo por completo mientras la extraña mujer se acercaba hacia él a paso corto pero firme y al abrir sus ojos noto sus hermosos ojos de color jade.

I watched you die 

I heard you cry 

Every night in your sleep 

I was so young 

You should have known better than to lean on me 

You never thought of anyone else 

You just saw your pain 

And now I cry 

In the middle of the night 

For the same damn thing 

Ariel se puso de pie y sacudió a su amigo para que reaccione y Xiaoláng miro a la mujer y noto algo inusual, el color de ojos de ellas coincidían con el color del anillo que compro para Azura.

Because of you 

I never stray too far from the sidewalk 

Because of you 

I learned to play on the safe side 

So I don't get hurt 

Because of you 

I tried my hardest just to forget everything 

Because of you 

I don't know how to let anyone else in 

Because of you 

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty 

Because of you 

I am afraid 

Because of you 

Because of you

Esta vez Eriol se paro y dijo con asombro:

-¿Eres un fantasma real?-

-¡Cállate Eriol!- dijo Ariel con fastidio porque su grito los puso en evidencia y las personas del lugar los miraron con extrañeza y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Ahora crees?-

Ante el gesto positivo del hombre, Sakura se permitió mostrarle una hermosa flor de melocotón que tenía en su mano y dijo en voz alta:

-Tu esposa dice que siente haberte dejando tan pronto . . . Pero ella siempre estará contigo ahí . . . - Sakura señalo su pecho y le sonrío suavemente cuando dijo:

-La amaste y el sentimiento fue correspondido . . . Deja que el tiempo pase y se lleve el dolor . . . -

Eriol no dijo nada cuando ante sus ojos la extraña mujer desapareció y miro a sus amigos con asombro y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esto fue real! . . .

-Lo fu . . . Xiaoláng no pudo continuar la frase cuando noto la presencia Azura quien se abalanzo ante él con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo en voz alta:

-No sé lo que paso, no que vistes en mi oficina no fue real. Todo fue una mentira de ese sujeto tienes que creerme . . . ¡Por Favor! . . .

Eriol y Ariel se miraron con malestar mientras veían a su amigo perturbado por aquella presencia femenina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Aviso

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Aviso-**

*****Varios minutos después*****

Ante la supuesta excusa de la mujer. Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-Eriol mejor será dejarlos solos-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Xiaoláng, Azura . . . ¡Permiso!- Dijo Eriol mientras salía del lugar junto con Ariel.

Xiaonláng miro con interés Azura y finalmente le dijo:

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo del acoso?-

-Realmente no le di mayor importancia. . . ¡Lo siento!-

-Tengo mis dudas al respecto Azura . . .

-¿Qué puedo hacer para qué me creas?-

-Ven conmigo y denúnciemelo a la policía. ¿Sabes dónde vive?-

Azura disimulo su asombro y dijo con algo de temor:

-Pero y si el sujeto intenta hacerme algo . . .

-¡Es peor no hacer nada!-

-¿Me crees?-

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda-

Azura sonrío con confianza y le dijo:

-Vamos a la policía no tengo problemas en poner la denuncia . . . Pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada-

-¿A quién?-

-Al editor de la revista para decirle que siga con la impresión de uno de mis artículos dado que me voy a demorar-

-¡Listo! . . . Espera a dónde vas . . . -

-No tengo buena recepción aquí-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés mientras le dio un gesto positivo y ella se alejo para buscar una mujer recepción.

Xiaoláng con sigilo sin que ella se diera cuenta la siguió discretamente y alcanzo a escuchar:

-Sweder . . . Debes esconderte vamos a poner la denuncia . . . No seas idiota . . Necesito que él crea mi historia . . . ¡Exacto! . . . Yo me comunico contigo . . . ¡Listo! . . . -

Al darse vuelta se quedo perpleja al ver al hombre y este dijo:

-¿Tan idiota me crees?-

-No es lo qu . . . Azura se quedo callada cuando noto el aura mortal del hombre y al final este le dijo:

-¡Eres una mujer fácil!-

Azura se sintió ofendida por esa afirmación e iba decir algo cuando él comento:

-Todo ha sido por interés . . . *Suspiro de resignación* . . . ¡Esto se termina aquí! . . . Adiós Azura-

Xiaoláng salió del lugar sin mirar atrás esa relación finalmente llego a su fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

Eriol poco a poco iba superando el dolor de la ausencia de su esposa mientras poco a poco se centraba en el trabajo.

Xiaoláng aprovecho su ruptura oficial con Azura Hino para dejarle saber a su padre lo sucedido y de paso mandar a sacar sus cosas de su departamento.

Ariel se centro en traer nuevas cuentas a la firma financiera cuando recibió una noticia que lo dejo sin habla y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo dice? . . . ¿La encontró? . . . ¿Dónde? . . . ¡Listo! . . . ¡Gracias!-

Ariel miro a los hombres que estaban centrados en sus respectivas laptop revisando diferentes presupuesto cuando dijo en voz alta:

-El detective CLOW me dejo saber que encontró a una mujer como Sakura en el Hospital Central-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Hace seis meses hubo una explosión de una tubería subterránea en donde está construida la Glorieta del Malecón . . . ¿Me siguen?-

-Captaste mi atención- Dijo Eriol dejando su laptop a un lado mientras que Xiaoláng hacía algo similar y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-Hubo muertos, heridos pero entre ellos una mujer que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedo en coma-

-Eso explica porqué Sakura dice que no está muerta pero tampoco viva- Dijo Eriol con firmeza.

-¿Será qué la buscamos? . . . Puede ser en la Glorieta para avisarle qué sabemos dónde está su cuerpo- Dijo Xiaoláng con calma y Ariel movio la cabeza en un gesto negativo y afirmo:

-Es mejor estar seguro . . . Voy a ir a ver . .

-Vamos contigo-Dijo Xiaoláng y Eriol dijo con firmeza:

-¡Yo también voy!-

Ariel frunció el ceño cuando señalo:

-¿Quién va atender a Meade?-

Eriol miro a Xiaoláng y ambos hombres dijeron al unisonó:

-Vamos después de la reunión-

Ariel los miro y les dio un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

Sabía que sus amigos al igual que él estaban completamente intrigado por el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

-¡Oh por DIOS! - Dijo Ariel con asombro

-Es . . . -Eriol se quedo sin palabras cuando Xiaoláng dijo con asombro al ver a extraña mujer que le era familiar:

-¡Es ella! . . . Realmente es Sakura . . . Ella está viva-

-¡Ella está en coma!- Dijo Eriol con asombro.

Ariel miro con asombro a sus amigos cuando no se privo de tocar de manera suave el rostro de la mujer que ya hacía profundamente dormida y dijo:

-¡Es real! . . . En ella . . . ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido?-

-Hace 5 meses que ella está en coma- Dijo una extraña mujer de cabellos rojizos mesclados con mechas azules, las hermosa mujer tenía una aspecto de rockera y venía con una guitarra en la espalda y no muy lejos de ella venía una mujer de cabellos negros azulados con mechones blancos y vestida completamente de cuero, ella mostraba un pircieng en su ceja izquierda mientras llevaba un bajo a sus espaldas y dijo con naturalidad:

-Soy Daoidoji Meiling y ella es mi hermana Tomoyo-

-¡Hola!- Dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba su guitarra en el piso y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Ariel, Eriol y Xiaoláng se quedaron en completo silencio ante el provocador atuendo de las jóvenes y le intrigo saber qué relación tenía con Sakura y Ariel dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Mi nombre es Ariel Amamiya- Les entrego una tarjeta personal de él y sus amigos imitaron sus acciones y Eriol dijo en voz alta:

-Somos asesores financieros-

-¿Sakura los contrato?- Pregunto con interés Meiling mientras su hermana respondía al mismo tiempo:

-No me extraña que lo haya. Sakura siempre fue muy cuidadosa en la parte del dinero. Aunque su talento innato sea componer y la batería-

*Suspiro de Resignación* . . . Tienes razón onisama . . . El grupo ya no existe . . . Takashi es buen músico pero no es compositor-

Los hombres se miraron entre sí no sabían si revelar como conocieron a Sakura y Ariel dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-La póliza no se concreto. . . Pero ella nos dijo que luego de unos meses la llamaros para saber si tenía algún interés en nuestros servicios- Dijo con cuidado Ariel, era una excusa usual que usaban con sus clientes cuando estos no aceptaban algún contrato y después de un tiempo los volvía a buscar.

-¿Qué le paso a la señorita . . . Sakura . . ? . . .Se me olvido el apellido- Dijo Eriol con cuidado.

-Sakura Kinomoto- Dijo Tomoyo con firmeza mientras Meiling acomodaba su almohada y en ese momento llego el Dr. Yukito Tshuskihiro que seguía el caso de la joven y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vaya! . . . Sakura hoy tienes muchas visitas- Sonrío con suavidad el doctor y las chicas saludaron al doctor con un gesto amable y presentaron a los chicos, luego de la revisión puntual que hizo Yukito dijo en voz alta con cierta decepción en su voz:

-¡Lo siento chicas! . . . Todo sigue igual-

Las chicas mostraron su desanimo en sus rostros entonces el Dr. Tsuskihiro dijo en voz alta:

-No se desanimen chica . . . Hay personas que han estado en coma durante años y despiertan-

-O mueren- Dijo con una voz neutral Meiling a lo que su hermana la regaño:

-No digas eso Sakurita no va morir-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Pero han sido cinco meses sin ver ningún cambio en ella. Mis esperanzas están nulas-

-¿5 Meses?- Pregunto con cuidado Xiaoláng.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y dijeron con calma: Yukito nosotras nos vamos de gira en dos día hemos de regresar en unas semanas, cuidad de ella por favor.

-Prometo mantenerme informada chicas-

Mientras el doctor Tsukishiro salía que las chicas que tenían un estilo gótico y se despidieron de los hombres estos comentaron entre sí:

-¿Creen que despierten?- Pregunto Ariel

-¿Tal vez . . . Algún día?- Dijo Eriol y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta y si la buscamos en la glorieta esta noche.

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Tal vez podemos decirle que su cuerpo esta en el hospital-

De pronto el ambiente se impregno de una suave aroma de cerezos que se mesclaba con los aromas del hospital y escucharon los hombres en su cabeza:

A hundred days had made me older 

since the last time that I saw your pretty face 

A thousand lights had made me colder 

and I dont think I can look at this the same 

But all the miles had separate 

They disappeared now when Im dreaming of your face 

Eriol miro Ariel y a Xiaoláng y este último dijo:

-Ella esta aquí . . .**Here Without you **de 3 Doors Down-

Im here without you baby 

but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

and I dream about you all the time 

-¿Por qué no la podemos ver?- Pregunto Ariel con asombro mientras con la mirada recorría el lugar.

Im here without you baby 

but your still with me in my dreams 

And tonight its only you and me 

The miles just keep rolling 

as the people either way to say hello 

I hear this life is overrated 

but I hope it gets better as we go 

Im here without you baby 

but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

and I dream about you all the time 

Ariel, Eriol, Xiaoláng se quedaron sin habla al ver materializarse a la mujer frente a sus ojos y que veía con sorpresa su propio cuerpo conectado a largas maquinas.

Im here without you baby 

but your still with me in my dreams 

And tonight girl its only you and me 

Everything I know, and anywhere I go 

it gets hard but it wont take away my love 

And when the last one falls, when its all said and done 

it get hard but it wont take away my love 

Im here without you baby 

but your still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

and I dream about you all the time 

Im here without you baby 

but your still with me in my dreams 

And tonight girl its only you and me

Cuando la música termino ella desapareció, una extraña ventisca helada en todo el lugar cuando de pronto la maquina que controlaba empezó a sonar de forma extraña.

Ariel pidió ayuda mientras las enfermeras y el Dr. Tsukishiro regresaba al lugar y notaron que ella estaba colapsando y al sentir que sus latidos bajaban drásticamente hasta que dejaron de mostrarse la señal sin sonido en la pantalla que el doctor dijo en voz alta:

-PALETAS . . . Carguen . . .

Fueron los 3 segundos más dolorosos que experimento Sakura porque sintió como su alma era succionada cuando se levanto de la cama y empezó a toser de una manera fuerte y al recostarse sobre le cama tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba con asombro a unos desconcertados doctores y a tres hombres extraños que ella no recordaba de donde conocerlos.

La presentación quedo ahí hasta que ella finalmente recupero la conciencia y le informaron lo que había sucedido.

Finalmente ella había despertado y aunque no reconoció a los hombres ni sabía que pasaba con ellos se animo a sonreírles cálidamente porque ella había pasado en compa casi 5 meses y debió pasar algo para ella despertara.

Pero cómo Sakura describió su extraña relación con los tres hombres y cuál sería sus decisiones a tomar de ahora en adelante.

Eso ya es otra historia . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- El Albún de Fotos Actualizado de esta historia la encontraran en mi Facebook al igual que los videos de las canciones que he mencionado en este corto FanFic. ^.^ Risas Divertidas ^.^ Queda a su imaginación cómo quedan las parejas . . . **

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**5.- Informativo:**

** (1) Les invito a leer mi primer OneShot: La Casa Embrujada. **

**(2) Un escritora me hizo notar que las historias que no tienen comentarios de parte de los lectores es porque la historia no es interesante. **

**A lo que le contesto pero si escribo por diversión tener comentarios o no eso es lo de menos pero ella me hizo nota que un buen escritor tiene comentarios de toda variedad y algunos hacen unos verdaderos análisis de lo que el escritor edita.**

** No estoy de acuerdo con esa parte porque veo mis estadísticas de lecturas trafico son altas pero comparado por los comentarios por cada historia las diferencias son abismales. **

**Así que decidí evaluar aquellas historias con comentarios menores que parece que no los llena para terminarlas y los Finales abierto me ayudan en este tema por lo que de mis 18 historia me voy quedar solamente con 3 Historias que pueda extenderlas. Favor tomen nota. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
